


Riders on the storm [A Kira Kenobi/Ben Solo AU]

by Applesith



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark Rey, Explicit Consent, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, ReyBen, Reylo - Freeform, Trash tiplets, graphic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesith/pseuds/Applesith
Summary: Kira told Ben to go fuck himself for good this time. He's more than surprised when she shows up at his window in the middle of the night.-----------------------------------------------------A ficlet dedicated to Lilithsaur on Tumblr, inspired by her Trash triplets x 2 AU.





	1. Ben

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilithsaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithsaur/gifts).



> Thanks to @kuresoto for being my smut sempai.

 

A sharp noise at the window jolted Ben from his reverie. He scanned the floor searching for his damn phone, only to realize it was still lying on the bedside table next to the lava lamp. The screen came to life with an angry flash to inform him that it was way too late to be awake, and more importantly that Kira hadn’t returned any of his calls. Right, he’d fucked up royally this time.

His thumb hovered over the contact list icon for a second. Would she be angry if he sent another text?

Another “clink” on the glass like a pebble hitting a hard surface spared him the temptation to make a fool of himself. It wouldn’t be the first time his idiot brothers locked themselves out of the house, and perhaps another day he would have teased them mercilessly, but tonight he decided he wasn’t in the mood to be a douche.

He got up slowly, trying not to crush the pile of vinyl records that lay at his side and navigated the labyrinth of clothes and music magazines.

The window panel slid open, allowing a cold night wind to enter the room.

“Help me in,” Kira said casually, reaching across to him with her right hand, the other securely fastened around the gutter pipe she’d used to climb there.

Logic dictated that he should ask why she showed up at his house in the middle of the fucking night when he’d been trying to reach her all day, but if he had ever used his brains around Kira “wildcard” Kenobi, they probably wouldn’t be in this situation in the first place. He simply grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the room, where she landed as graceful like a cat.

She was wearing the same clothes he’d seen her in this morning, except they were damp with dew. His voice barely concealed his bewilderment.  “How long have you been waiting outside?”

She ignored the question, more interested in snooping around with the air of someone who’d lost something. When she finally spoke she sounded pensive.

"I haven't been here since I was..."

"Eighteen."

He hadn’t forgotten the first and last time Kira had set foot in this room. "I gave you that bracelet for your birthday. You never wore it.” If he sounded disappointed, it’s because he was.

She fluttered her mascara clad eyelashes at him, and a cold shiver ran down his spine. He moved aside swiftly, realizing he was still standing in front of an open window in the same room as a scorned Kira Kenobi. He shut it hurriedly; it wasn't above her to push him to his death.

She closed the distance between them, the way a snake approaches their prey; proud and provocative. Cold as well, judging by the goosebumps on her forearms. Her erect nipples perked through the material of her T-shirt. He tried to avert his eyes in an effort not to offend her, but also to keep focus.  If he weren't scared she’d sucker-punch him again, he’d lock her into a tight embrace, if only to warm her up. Alternatively, he could offer a blanket, that’s something people do, wasn’t it?

She pressed her hand against his chest, right above his heart. "I sold it," she announced matter-of-factly, darting her eyes on him. His Adam's Apple bobbed in a way it never did before.

Perhaps she was trying to shock him. Or maybe she told the truth. It was hard to know with her.

"Why?"

She tilted her head and looked away, suddenly very interested in the old armchair that sat in the corner, next to the bed.

“You have money. I don't. It was expensive, and it didn't match any of the cheap crap I wear.”

“No, I mean. Why did you come here tonight?” He failed to sound his usual self, but it didn’t matter anymore. In the glow of the lava lamp, her eyes shone like amber and made her skin gleam gold.

She looked up, trying to read his expression. “You’re not angry?”

He had no reason to be but the way she acted so casually and mellow concerned him.

“No. A gift is a gift. You’re free to do whatever you want with it once it’s yours. I’m just disappointed.”

“Oh? About what?” she enquired.

“Nothing. I'm just disappointed that I chose something you didn't like. Makes me realize I don't you know as well as I thought I did."

Her nostrils flared. "You're a weird one," she murmured before coiling her arms around his neck and brushing her lips against his. Her touch was soft and the sensation of her breath on his skin sent tingles down his spine.

All day he’d prayed that she’d call back, that they’d eventually make up. He’d never expected her to show up on his doorstep, though. Somehow it was too easy, too straightforward, and not Kenobi enough. His Organa senses flared, alerting him not to take their reconciliation for granted. His hands covered her shoulders, and he pushed her away gently to break the kiss before looking down straight into her eyes. "That's ironic coming from you.”

She shook him off, a sudden air of defiance on her face and walked to the armchair in silence. To send mixed signals was a pastime of hers. She kicked off her shoes and sat down with her arms firmly resting on the armrests. Something in her posture reminded him of the evil queens of classic sci-fi flicks Daisy and Matt were so fond of.

"Do you want to fuck me?" she finally asked.

He clicked his tongue in exasperation. Was everything a game to her? "You could have sent me a text if you wanted to ask a question as stupid and crass as that! It’s not like you don’t have my number.”

"It’s crass, isn't it? You’d fuck every single girl in town, but not me?"

"No, that's not what I mean!" His tone was angrier than he wanted. Keeping his temper around Kira was hard. "Why do you always twist my words? Every time I give you a compliment, you call me names. Every time I try to be nice, you punch me in the face. What's the problem, Kira? What's wrong with you?"  He had spat this out so quickly he needed to catch his breath.

Other girls were predictable. With them, he knew what to say, when to flirt, where to draw the line, and how to make them happy. Kira Kenobi was everything but predictable: she was short tempered, vindictive and she could never make up her mind. Perhaps that's what he loved about her - her bad attitude. That along with her perky breasts and never ending legs.

He summoned the cockiest lopsided smile even if he felt like dying inside and came to plant his hands on top of hers. "What do you want exactly? Do you expect me to treat you like shit? You came for a quick fuck tonight?"

She shot him an angry look. They were so close that he could feel her puffing. "Is it how you treat the other girls? Like shit?"

The question had a strange ring. He swallowed hard, suddenly disarmed. Her chest was heaving, but he couldn’t decide if it was with anticipation or fear. Did she want him to claim he was a bastard or a gentleman? Since he was neither, he blurted the only thing he had in mind instead.

"Sixty-four."

She sat up straight, visibly shook, almost head butting him in the process. "Sixty-four what?” Her cheeks reddened. “Sixty-four girls, you slept with?"

She tried to grabbed his chin to force him to look at her. He averted his eyes, focusing on his hands instead. "No." Why was it so damn hard to say? "Freckles!" There, he said it. If he weren't honest tonight, he’d lose her forever. He cupped her jaw in his hand and traced the line of her cheek with his thumb. Her skin felt smooth and smelled of baby powder.“Sixty-four. That’s the number of freckles on your face.”

“You counted them?” she asked in disbelief. “Or you’re just making that shit up?”

“I counted. I don't have the brains to invent stuff like that.” It was true. Matt and Kylo were the intelligent siblings. Ben was just the smooth talker, the jerk, the joke; no wonder she didn’t believe a word he said. He readied himself to take another punch. “I love you.”

Against all the odds, she looked up at him with the air of someone who’s about to make a mistake and threw her arms around his neck. He held tight to her, fearful she would somehow disappear and entwined his tongue with hers. A muffled groan of pleasure escaped the back of his throat when she grabbed his hair and pulled. He deepened the kiss, losing himself in her fiery embrace. She certainly knew how to make him lose his mind. The bead of her piercing danced and teased and rolled against his tongue, doing magic things. What he would give to feel it dancing somewhere else. She broke contact first, leaving him breathless, panting and greedy for more, so much more.

“I think I love you too Ben Solo,” she whispered in his ears. “Once, I blew a guy just because he looked like you.” She laughed at the undignified look he gave her. "Are you jealous?" she questioned, biting her lip.

Of course, he was! Why wouldn’t he be? "I'm not jealous."

The disappointment on her face drilled a hole in his soul. Why on Earth was he lying? He gained nothing by being dishonest.  “I see. Well then,” she started, “that set...” and before she could finish her sentence, his mouth was on hers again.

She pushed him away. “Get off me! Stop pretending, you fucking liar!”

“I lied, yes! I lied!” Too late not to sound lame or desperate. “I don’t want to hear about that guy or any guy you ever been with, okay? Ever! I just want to be with you. You!”  

He closed his eyes, expecting her to storm out like she had that morning, leaving him in the middle of the street. He was the biggest idiot of the galaxy, and Maker knows he didn’t want to see her go. If he kept his eyes shut long enough not to see her run away, he could pretend all of this had been a nightmare.

The armchair creaked as she slumped onto it. “I can’t do this anymore Ben. I’m tired. I don’t know what to think.” Tears of frustration started to well up at the corner of her eyes.  

He fell to his knees and brought their hands together. Hers were so small and frail, adorned with silver. And cold, so cold. He kissed the tip of her fingers. “Look at me. Look at me and listen.” His voice, usually so steady, cracked with emotion. Tonight they were done playing cat and mouse. “I only want to be with you. All I think about is you.” He kissed her palms. “When I wake up, it's you I see.” His lips moved to that spot on her wrist. “When I go to sleep, I dream of you.” Her skin pulsated. “What do you want Kira? Tell me, and I’ll do anything for you.”

“You know what I want. All I want is you.” He tilted his head slightly to welcome the sensation of her soft lips on his once more, of her sighs against his cheeks, of her fingers scouring his scalp.  
“Are your brothers in the house?” She asked, suddenly self-conscious. It's true they were not the most discreet.  
“Matt, Kylo, you there?” he shouted at the top of his lungs and waited for a bang on the wall, any indication they were home.

“What the heck, Solo?” Kira exclaimed before laughing. Her laugh rang like church bells, and before she could react, he stole her breath again.

“I guess they aren’t there,” he mouthed in between kisses. She pushed him away gently this time. “Good.” Her impish smirk started a fire inside him that would be difficult to extinguish.

“Stay here.” His knees clicked when he stood up to walk to the other side of the bed.

She observed him, unsure of what he was doing until he picked up two records from the pile. “Which one?” Kira pointed at the one on the right. “Good choice.”

Although it certainly wasn’t the first time he’d been in that kind of mood with a girl before, he couldn’t help but feel as giddy as a teenage boy. Tonight was special.

The turntable came to life with a crack, and the sound of rain and chiming chords came out from the old speakers. He licked his lips. She looked beautiful, sitting on this ugly ass armchair, fidgeting with the rings on her fingers to hide her nervousness.

He offered his arm, and she joined him without a word.

 

> [“Riders on the storm. Into this house we're born.”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UTKGvvafFeM)

His breath on the shell of her ear provoked goose bumps to appear on her arms and shoulders. “Are you cold?” He had plenty of ideas how to keep her warm. “A little,” she murmured, resting her head on his chest. His left hand trailed to the small of her back while the right trekked to the nape of her neck. She shuddered.

 

> ["There's a killer on the road."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UTKGvvafFeM)

“I lied,” she said, her voice no more than a breath.

“About what?” He prayed for them not to get into another round of fights. This. Her. Their slow dance. It was too precious to be spoiled.

“About the guy,” she continued more assured, “I’d never pick someone because he looks like you.”

He held her tight, a satisfied grin creeping on his face. Imagining Kira, “his” Kira with a random dude’s dick in her mouth made him sick in his stomach. He ran his knuckles under her jaw, inviting her to look up. “I’ll make you happy, I promise.” Her smile was timid, but the fire in her eyes burned brightly.

She pulled him into a kiss. “I’ll make you happy too.”

“Can I?” His fingers rolled clumsily over the buttons of her jeans, and her eyelashes fluttered like the wings of a hummingbird for a few seconds. He was in deep trouble if he’d misunderstood her intentions.

 

> ["If ya give this man a ride."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UTKGvvafFeM)

She took a step back and cracked a mischievous smile before unfastening the buttons of her jeans. She made sure to take her time for each button, revealing inch by inch the soft spot above her pubic bone.

He closed the distance between them and pushed her back gently, kneeling down as she slouched onto the armchair. Force! He must have looked hungry and burning with desire because she was staring at him like he was a complete stranger. Perhaps, in a way, he was a new man. Her man.

 

> ["Take him by the hand."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UTKGvvafFeM)

She arched her back, making sure not to break eye contact as he grabbed her jeans and tugged hard, helping her to wriggle out of them. They joined a pile of his clothes on the floor and his breath caught at the sight of Kira in her underwear looking down on him with her left foot pressed hard against his shoulder.

She watched him like a hawk as he wrapped his fingers around her ankle. She gasped when he pressed his lips where the skin stretched so thin on the bone that the faintest of nibble hurts.

The way her chest raised and fell with excitement brought a smile on his face. He’d promised he’d be good to her and he intended to keep his promise. He reluctantly let go of her foot, allowing it to rest next to the mound in his pants and unbuckled his belt. The action caught her attention, and she wiggled her toes playfully, crawling on top of his zipper. In the background, Jim Morrison’s voice invited the girl to love her man.

“Tut, tut, tut,” he clucked playfully. As much his cock loved the attention, he had other plans in mind right now. He unzipped his jeans allowing his painful erection to expand freely, before turning his attention to Kira once more.

“You’re so beautiful.”

He crept closer and sat down with his head perfectly aligned with her pussy. A dark, wet, spot stained the cotton around her slit. His left hand grabbed at her lower back, and she took a sharp breath when he tugged at her panties with the right. She arched her back, allowing him to remove the last barrier between them.

When he looked up a mix of fear and arousal was etched on her face; a look he’d never forget.

He licked his lips in anticipation and hooked her left thigh over his shoulder, leaving a trail of wet kisses on his way up. She whimpered when he nuzzled at the joint. Her skin was thin and transparent, revealing the network of blue and violet veins.

Only a stripe of fine dark curls topped her entrance. His nose bumped against the fleshy part above her clit and he hummed as he breathed in her scent. She smelled of soap and lust.

She swayed gently to adjust her position on the armchair, so he took his chance and gave her sex one swift lick. Her cry of surprise evolved into moans of pleasure as soon as he latched avidly onto her swollen bud. “Ben” Kira cried out, short of breath as his warm tongue worked its way up and down her core, his hands caressing the smooth skin of her sides and ass. From the way she trembled, he could tell she’d never been touched like this before, and a pang of pride rose in his chest when she spread her legs further and grabbed at his hair, greedy for more.

His cock twitched madly at the contact of her slender fingers running along his skull and her nails scraping at his scalp. "You're mine, Solo." Her words were no more than ragged little puffs. He gave a couple more licks on her bud before turning his attention to her entrance, slithering inside and fucking her with his tongue. "I'm yours, Kenobi." His words pulsed against her flesh, making her body spasm. He peaked under his brow and almost came just from the look of ecstasy painted on her beautiful face; head tilted backward with her eyes closed and her mouth open, exposing the pulse on her neck. Her nipples darted through her T-shirt, and this time it wasn’t because of the cold.

The flesh of her center tingled under his lewd, wet touch, her pussy clenching around his tongue and her clit getting harder by the second. If she presumed he’d allow her to come so quickly, she was dead wrong, though. He slowed down the rhythm barely lapping and covering her with wet kisses instead of sucking and thrusting.

A drop of her juice ran down his chin. “Ben,” she started begging, but he pretended he couldn’t hear and purred between her legs instead. In retaliation, she pushed him down harder as to order him to finish what he had begun and not leave her exposed, wanton, and unsatisfied. She was so wet that a puddle of her fluid mixed with his spit had formed on the armchair. His sex jolted, and he pressed his face once more against her flesh, teasing her tenderly with the tip of his tongue to build up the tension inside her belly. Slowly and gently. Up and down. Back and forth. Over and over again.

He felt the muscles of her back tightening under his palm and flattened his tongue on her button with all his force, providing the last push she needed to reach her release, screaming his name. Her body jerked backward before flopping on top of him, her orgasm shaking every single muscle in her body and leaving her breathless.

“Awww, sweetheart.” Surely he had the right to use pet names now that her cum covered his tongue and part of his chin. “Do you need help walking?” If he sounded cocky, it’s because he was.

Kira glared at him, regaining some semblance of self-control.“You were good, but not that good, Solo,” she sassed back. He shot a false angry look at her and pretended to look away before diving on her like a bird of prey. She yelped when he threw her over his shoulder. To add to the insult, he slapped her naked butt, leaving a bright red mark.

“Hey! What are you doing, you nerf herder?” she cried out.  
“Giving you a good spank, that’s what I’m doing you ungrateful brat.”  
“Put me down!”  
“Not before you apologize.”  
“Fuck you, Solo!”  
How could she fell into his trap so easily?  
“Oh, I'm about to,” he quipped as he tossed her unceremoniously on the bed.


	2. Kira

Ben loomed over her, grinning from ear to ear, visibly satisfied with himself. He took his shirt off in one ample movement, exposing the silky skin of his broad chest and those damn muscular arms of his. How many times had she wanted to rip that smug smile off his face? He knew the effect he had on women and how to play his cards. He was as bad as his dad in this respect, except that Han Solo had no eyes for anyone but Leia Organa. Ben, on the other hand, had eyes on every cleavage and tight ass in town. But she wasn’t anybody, she was Kira Kenobi, and if he truly was serious about her, about _them_ , she was about to redistribute the cards.

She’d came to kiss his ass goodbye once and for all, half expecting to find a new girl in his room. Despite the cold, she'd stayed outside for Maker knows how long before finding the courage to climb with the firm intention to inform him that their story was over before it had even started. The words of Ben Solo were empty and meaningless. If only they could switch places so he could fathom why it hurts so much to be told I love you by someone like him, when you're someone like her.

She bit her lips. If she was over him, how did she end up sprawled across his bed with her pussy drenched in lady-cum? Not that she had any remorse opening her thighs for him. Force, she’d dreamt of that day for as long as she could remember!

She sat up with her legs dangling from the bed and studied his long face; it was etched with desire, his dark pupils focused on her mouth. The record stopped playing in the background, the crackling white noise of the old speakers the only remaining sound in the entire house. The rings on her fingers glimmered in the dark as she followed the happy trail on his stomach, stroking the hard lines of his muscles. His chest heaved with anticipation when she grabbed both the waist of his jeans and the elastic of his boxer shorts. Unafraid, she yanked them down in one brusque, inelegant movement and they crumpled on the floor of Ben’s bedroom, freeing his erection.

He leaned over, but she stopped him from joining her on the bed. “Let me look at you, first.”

“Like what you see?”

Why bother asking questions when the answer was so obvious? She swallowed hard. “Yes.” There was no need to lie. “You’re big.”

“I know.”

She sneered and slumped back, covering her eyes with her forearm to hide her embarrassment. Cocky bastard!

He interpreted the gesture as an invitation and scrambled onto the bed to lay down by her side, his head resting on his right arm. “You alright, sweetie?” His voice was barely a whisper, yet it made her insides turn to marshmallow or some kind of gooey shit. Force! She hated him as much as she loved him.

Their noses touched when she rolled over to face him, his hot breath coming to crash in waves against her lips every time he exhaled. She closed her eyes and whimpered, her senses filled with his smell and warmth. His left hand slithered under her T-shirt to trace invisible lines on the flat of her stomach. "I love you."

The sensation of his fingers exploring the soft, smooth skin of her chest made her toes curl up and the tip of her nipple tighten against the cold metal rod. He noticed the rosy blush flushing her cheeks and tugged at the piercing harder, pressing, pulling and rolling the beads between his fingers. She shut her eyes half closed, observing him through the curtain of her eyelashes, and cursed him silently for the sweet torture he imposed her. The faintest caress on her breast seemed to increase the throbbing between her legs. “Shit, Solo. What do you do to me?” Kriff! Did she just say that out loud? Even so, it didn't matter anymore, did it? How or why she ended up in his bedroom was irrelevant as long as he continued what he was doing.

"Wait." To her disappointment, that’s the exact moment he chose to stop what he was doing. She watched him roll over awkwardly onto his belly to reach for the drawer inside the bedside table. “What are you doing?” She didn't want to sound desperate, but she probably did. “Looking for condoms.” The way he spoke was so unimpassioned, so logical, that it brought her back to reality.

Was she going to let him? That easily? How many girls had he fucked the same way? A pang of jealousy arose in a hot, white flash at the memory of Bazine nipping at the shell of his ear, her hands tightening around the mound in his pants.

Before he could find what he was looking for, she pushed him hard on his back and straddled him, pressing both hands over his shoulders to pin him down. The mattress bounced under their combined weight.

Ben shot a quizzical look at her. “Not like that!” Her tone was more commanding than she expected. “But that’s not safe” he tried to argue. “I’m not talking about that, idiot!”

"Okay?" He squinted, visibly confused.

She grabbed at the hem of her T-shirt to pull it over her head. It flew across the room, joining the pile of their discarded clothes on the floor.

No, she wasn’t Bazine or any of the skanks he’d fucked into the mattress; he'd better keep that in mind.

His nostrils flared up at the sight of her completely naked sitting astride of his lap, her face flushed with a mix of anger and lust. She drew a sharp breath in when he squeezed her ass to bring her closer to his center and sat them both up, holding her tightly. Before she could react, his lips were over her pierced nipple. She cried out at the sensation of his tongue circling, laving, tugging at the sensitive spot where metal and nerves became one. “Oh, Kira.” He murmured her name hotly across her chest, moving from one tit to the other to suck loudly at her dark-pink flesh. “You should have them both pierced,” he suggested against her skin while kissing and grazing his way up to her collarbone.

Who’d have guessed the sensation of his teeth on her flesh would give her goosebumps? “If you deserve it, Solo.”

She adjusted her position so he could support the small of her back with his left hand while the right cradled the back of her head, and began rocking her hips back and forth slowly. His cock, straight as a rod, brushed against her entrance and she couldn’t deny she yearned for it.

She lost her fingers into the forest of his dark hair, pulling him into a long, deep, fiery kiss. The faint taste of her cum remained on his tongue, and she sucked at it avidly. She wanted him; she needed him to be as hungry for her as she was for him. She broke the kiss to moved her attention to his earlobe. Every single of his groans made her clit get tighter and tighter. She grazed and sucked and whispered: “I love you too.”

His hands were so big and warm, his thumbs tracing lazy circles above the crack of her ass. He brought their bodies closer, her piercing rubbing deliciously against his chest. Their breathing accelerated, no more than little puffs of air.

She felt lost and found all at once, enveloped in the mass of his body. Powerful too. She nuzzled his face and searched for his swollen lips to kiss him once more, almost ferociously, covering each of his moans with her own.

His pulse ran fast under her fingertips. So fast. Was it true? Did he only love her? She dug her teeth into his neck eliciting a pained groan mixed with arousal. The sensation of his cock poking at her belly button became maddening. She pushed him away, and he collapsed onto his back almost in slow motion. She needed to know; she wanted to see the look of adoration on his face.

His hands instinctively cupped her breasts. He twisted, caressed, pulled, providing the pleasure she’d craved for so long. The glint in his eyes was different. She’d observed him around all these girls, she’d seen pictures of him kissing them at parties she didn't crash. Even with his hands on their bodies he always looked away. But not tonight. Tonight, his eyes were on her. Only her. "I love you." He said it again, and this time she believed him.

She plunged in the direction of the bedside table, rummaging through his things until she found what she was looking for. His Adam’s apple bobbed like the cabin of an elevator as he watched her ripping the aluminum wrapper of a condom.

She’d never done this before, but it couldn’t be so complicated, right? It’s not like she was totally ignorant after all. She’d dated guys before Ben Solo. He wasn’t that unique or extraordinary.

He closed his eyes and hummed when she rolled the condom down.“Oh fuck, Kira. What do you do to me?” Kriff, she needed to stop lying to herself. Of course, he was unique. Of course, he was extraordinary! He was Ben Solo and she was his woman.

She took him into her hand and positioned herself, rubbing the tip of his cock along her slit. He was throbbing under her palm as if somehow this herculean body needed a second heartbeat to function. She adjusted herself and held her breath, taking him inside slowly, inch by inch.

"Fuck, it’s so tight." He was right, his girth alone was a challenge and her brow knitted. He riveted his gaze on her, trying to decipher her micro-expressions. To help her relax, he stroked her sides softly. As a result, she arched her back and rolled her hips slowly, trying to concentrate on the pleasure rather than the discomfort.

Force! It was different from what she’d imagined, but she had no remorse. He kneaded his fingers into the muscles of her thighs and raised his hips to thrust into her. “Oh, shit!” She tried to keep her cool, but whatever he did it was too good. Encouraged by her reaction, he did it again. And again. Each thrust easing the pain of feeling stretched to the maximum.

A grunt, more like a mix of surprise, pleasure and pain escaped the back of her throat when he sat up hurriedly, still fully inside her. His sharp breath on the shell of her ear made her toes curl up again. She coiled her arms around his neck and quivered with each toss, her fingernails digging into his shoulder plate so hard she probably broke the skin.

She tried to hide her inexperience and rolled her hips back and forth a couple more times to ease the penetration, but the angle wasn’t right anymore. She’d expected him to make a snarky comment, to mock her, but he didn’t. “Let me,” he said instead. She nodded her approval, happy to let him take the lead. She only craved for the pleasure to come back and the pain to go away. As if could read her mind he added. "I'll be a dick about my prowess later, don’t worry." She repressed a laugh, unsure if she wanted to punch or kiss him.

He withdrew, leaving her incomplete. They rolled over and switched places. He laid kisses on her eyelids, nose, and mouth. There was no need to pretend anymore, so she closed her eyes and exposed her neck, inviting him to suck at her pulse the way she loved while his hands roamed her body and trailed down to her entrance. She muzzled a scream of pleasure against his shoulder when he rubbed her clit in slow circles. No way she could endure more stimulation.

"Ben," she purred in his ear, begging him. He pressed in indolently, filling her again. It didn’t hurt this time. Instinctively she hooked her legs around his waist, right above his ass, when his left hand slid under her to support the small of her back and adjust the position of her hips.

He rammed in, not as gently as he had before, and she groaned like an animal. She’d never, ever, imagined how all of this would feel: Ben’s thick cock sheathed deep in her warmth, rubbing at that sweet spot she never suspected existed inside her. She’d asked Rey once how it was the first time, but her sister had replied that she would find out herself, one day.

Soon, their hips joined into a frenzy while their moans transformed into grunts and the buns at the back of her head came loose, pressed too hard against the pillow. The muscles of her insides started to spasm around Ben. “I’m gonna come,” he mewled in the crane of her neck before pushing inside her as hard as he could.

His cry of pleasure filled the room and her senses, but she hadn’t come and felt somehow cheated. She was about to protest, ask him to get off her when his hand flew to her clit to rub it with a renewed sense of urgency. Her hips finally bucked, and she climaxed, the walls of her inside clenching around his cock. He fell on top of her, stealing her breath.

“You’re mine and I’m yours.”

 

**Epilogue.**

 

When she woke up the sun was high in the sky. They’d cradled and kissed and laughed until both of them fell from exhaustion. In the corridor, the voice of Ben boomed. “Don’t freak out,” he said “and don’t text Daisy. I swear to the Maker that if you do, I kill you. Just, don’t make any remarks or comments, okay?”

If Matt responded, she didn’t hear his voice. After that, it only took a few seconds for Ben to open the door. He entered, trying to be as discreet as possible and beamed when he realized that Kira was awake. “Good morning sunshine!”

She glared at him, trying to summon her best “don’t push it too hard in the morning” look.

“I was just telling my bro that you wouldn’t use the window anymore. If you visit, you’ll use the door, like us regular peasants,” he said picking her clothes from the floor. “Dress up, and I’ll make breakfast,” he added, throwing her stuff on the bed. “Are you always so chirpy in the morning?” Kira inquired while putting her T-Shirt back on. Although she sounded grumpy, she found his eagerness endearing.

“My, my! Kira, what do we have here?” Ben suddenly asked, his tone way too mischievous for her taste. When she turned around, he was inspecting a bracelet, a big wide grin on his face.

She jumped. “I can explain!”. He didn’t let her finish. “I knew it, you big softy.”

Force, she was never going to hear the end of it! Yes, she’d kept the kriffing bracelet! Yes, she’d never sold something he’d given her, precious or not! Yes, she was kriffing ridiculous. She’d come into his room yesterday precisely to give it back. She couldn’t keep it anymore! Except that this morning things were different, she guessed. Everything was different.

He observed her reddening by the second then approached, taking her hand. “Here,” he said, fastening the bracelet around her wrist and kissing at her pulse.

“Breakfast. Downstair. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed that story, can I ask you to drop me a line or two? When you're not a popular writer the rare comments you get are like finding water in the desert.


End file.
